


New Beginnings

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Additional scene for 4x01. Kane and Abby share their first night in Polis together.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

[You can read this story with proper formatting on my Tumblr ](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/182814904015)

 

**INT. POLIS TOWER – KANE’S QUARTERS – NIGHT**

Kane stares sightlessly out his window into the darkness of the city below. Despite the late hour and the persistent ache of his body, he makes no attempt to sleep. There’s too much to think about: their fragile alliance with Roan, the death wave, his people back in Arkadia - and every time he closes his eyes, he becomes the animal ALIE made him. Lost within his own body.

He takes a deep breath to rid himself of the memory. It’d become a habit that whenever the pain became too much, he’d try to focus on the one thing that brought him peace. Abby always had a way of calming him - a trusted anchor in the storm of his mind. He focuses on her face, the sound of her voice… the sensation of her lips against his… the feel of her body in his arms… the ache of her absence…

He instinctively turns to look in her direction, as if he could see her through the walls, wondering how she is. Each ambassador was given their own room and they didn’t want to decline the generous offer but he can’t stand the idea of being away from her. He just got her back…

 

**INT. POLIS TOWER – ABBY’S QUARTERS – NIGHT – SAME TIME**

 

Abby had begun to hate beds. She preferred to work herself into slumber wherever she was (or avoid sleep altogether) to evade confronting another lonely night in her empty room. It reminded her of before: of a happier time when someone she loved lay beside her.

 Now, she sits on the vast, furred expanse of a Grounder bed, legs pulled to her chest, unwilling to sleep. These were finer quarters than she’s ever had and yet she knows she will find no peace here. She knows all too well the nightmares that await her when she closes her eyes. Her own waking thoughts were enough to drown her and she’s suffocating under wave after wave of unwelcome recollection. The blood pouring out of her daughter by her hand in an endless loop. Kane’s screams of agony still ringing in her ears…

Kane. She can only imagine where his mind is at as well. If he’s suffering as much as she is right now. Seeing the broken man sobbing on the floor of the throne room had been shaken her to her core. She wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, to hold onto him forever. But the world never gave them the luxury of time and they had no choice but to pick themselves up and be strong for their people.

 But now, alone in this silent, empty room, her heart aches for his presence. For the undeniable comfort that came from her trusted confidant, partner, friend and… what were they now? So much had happened between them so quickly…

 Her mind turning in endless circles, she throws caution to the wind. She has to see him.

**INT. POLIS TOWER – KANE’S QUARTERS – NIGHT – SOON AFTER**

A quiet knock at the door breaks Kane from his endless reveries. Puzzled, he crosses the room and opens it to find Abby standing in his doorway.

His jacket is off, leaving only his grey shirt, the sleeves rolled midway up his arm. The white of the bandages on his wrists stand out starkly against his tan skin. He stares incredulously at her.

 

**KANE**

Abby? Is everything okay?

 

Her mouth parts, but she’s uncertain of how to explain herself. So, she gives him the truth:

 

**ABBY**

(quietly)

Yes, I just… I didn’t want to be alone.

 

Kane nods, understanding all too well and doesn’t question her further as he steps aside to let her in.

 

**KANE**

You’re welcome here as long as you like.

 

Abby enters the room appreciatively. It’s nearly identical to hers. Candles flicker around the space like a galaxy of stars. A large bed covered in furs immediately draws the eye in one corner. It’s untouched as she suspected.

He clears his throat, unsure exactly how to accommodate her unexpected visit.

 

**KANE**

Would you like something to drink?

 

She turns her attention back to him, accepting his offer as cordially as if this were common practice between them.

 

**ABBY**

Why not?

 

**KANE**

Have a seat. It’s not very good but maybe it will help you sleep.

 

She sits in the nearest armchair while he pours two small glasses from a decanter on a shelf. She reflexively runs a hand through the wisps of her bangs. She’d washed up a bit earlier to rid herself of the stink of sweat and blood and taming her disgruntled mane as best she could but she can only imagine how it looks.

She accepts her glass with a grateful look as he comes to sit on the edge of the table in front of her and promptly takes a sip, brows shooting up as she struggles to swallow the bitterness.

 

**ABBY**

That’s terrible.

 

He chuckles softly in agreement and whether it was the drink or his laugh she feels a tingle run through her body.

 

**KANE**

Nothing like we had on the Ark is it?

 

She looks at the drink in her hands wistfully.

 

**ABBY**

Already feels like a lifetime ago.

 

**KANE**

I know. A lot’s changed.

(he takes another sip of his drink)

It’s hard to get used to.

 

She nods vacantly. He knows there’s more to this visit…

 

**KANE**

(softly)

Abby, I know that’s not what you’re here to talk about. What’s really on your mind?

 

She’s surprised by the sudden request but knows this conversation was inevitable. He could always see right through her. If she’s honest with herself there’s a part of her that wants to tell him. _Needs_ to tell him everything lest she break from keeping it inside. She’s silent for a moment, finding the right words…

 

**ABBY**

Does it ever end? First Pike, then ALIE and now –

 

She cuts herself off and he knows she’s referring to Clarke’s warning earlier that day. She’s let her mask fall and it pains him to see her so drained, body and soul.

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

Do you think things will ever get better?

 

He contemplates this for a thoughtful moment, then:

**KANE**

I do.

 

**ABBY**

How can you be so sure? After everything that’s happened? Everything we’ve been through? We’ve barely survived.

 

**KANE**

But we did. And we will again.

 

She looks away, unconvinced. He tries something else:

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

There’s always hope. You taught me that.

(he adds, cheekily)

Or maybe I’m just stubborn.

 

She can’t help but fall for his attempt to make her smile and his own deepens at the sight.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

We’ll figure this out Abby, we always do.

 

She watches as he takes her hands in his.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

And no matter what happens, you won’t be alone. I promise.

 

Her eyes meet his and she’s once again struck by the heart of the man before her. And, not for the first time, she’s reminded with ever-growing certainty that she can’t imagine her life without him in it. Without the kindness, wisdom and strength in him she’s come to hold so dear…

 

**ABBY**

(sincerely)

Thank you, Marcus.

 

**KANE**

For what?

 

**ABBY**

For this. For everything.

(somberly)

I wouldn’t even be here right now if it wasn’t for you.

 

He swallows hard and she can feel him tense under her touch. Now they come to the heart of it.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

You took the chip to save my life. To protect my daughter when I couldn’t.

She looks down, thumbs gently caressing his injured wrists. He can see the light from the tears building in her eyes as her walls finally shatter.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

(quietly)

Even after what I’d done to you…

 

He shoots forward to guide her face up to meet his. A soft, desperate fire burns in his eyes and she can’t escape their hold on her.

 

**KANE**

Shhh, Abby, look at me. None of that is your fault. We were both forced to do things we didn’t want to. It doesn’t define us.

 

He takes a breath, collecting himself for what he’s about to say.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

There are a million things I wish I could take back. Do over. And I know I’ll always have to live with that guilt.

(slowly, he finds his strength)

But not for that. I made my choice to take the chip and I’d do it again. I’d do it a thousand times if it meant there was a chance to save you.

(a beat; then, softly)

Abby, I love you.

 

She stares at him, stunned by the impact of this moment. Marcus Kane of all people was telling her he loved her and she, of all people, couldn’t be happier to hear those words. Something inside her releases, like finally coming up for air, and she smiles through her tears.

She reaches forward to take his face into her hands just like she once did in the med bay, like she did before he was about to be taken away for execution. There’s nothing to question. She knows how she feels - she has for some time. The words have echoed in her mind countless times. First a whisper, then a shout and her now heart is screaming to finally tell him:

 

**ABBY**

I love you too, Marcus.

 

Kane’s face breaks into a wide, uneven smile as he blinks away the wet shimmer in his eyes. Warmth radiates from him – the same warmth that she fell in love with. She’s drawn to him like someone trapped in winter’s dark desperately seeks the sun. She wants nothing more than to bask in his light forever…

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

No matter how much time we have left, whether it’s 10 days or 10 years, I want to spend it with you.

 

He absorbs this, a peace settling over him, like a final piece falling into place. They both lean in slowly, pulled towards each other by an inescapable gravity - the force of something beyond them that has somehow tethered their lives to each other against all odds.

The first time they kissed was desperate, full of yet untapped longing and driven by fear of what’s to come. The last was at the bidding of an enemy who only stole from them. But now, alone and free, their lips meet once more and it’s as if it’s the first time. It’s as if they’re born again in each other’s kiss. Purified and forgiven of sin. The stain on their souls fading. The blood on their hands washing away until every fear, every regret shrinks from their mind in the wake of this new dawn.

 Eyes still closed, they pull apart just far enough to rest their foreheads together, breathless, as they relish this moment. Then, they open their eyes to each other once more, whole at last. _No more wasted time. No more regrets._

 Abby stands purposefully before him. Her eyes never leaving his, she slowly removes her shirt, presenting the small black camisole underneath. Kane watches her, entranced as her long chestnut hair falls back over her suddenly bare shoulders. Her ring flickers silver like a star around her neck amidst the broad expanse of her chest. ~~~~

Kane moves to do the same, mind and eyes still utterly occupied on the view before him as he stands, pulling at the bottom of his shirt and disposing it silently on the floor. The candlelight accentuates the full expanse of his muscled form to her.

 She closes the gap between them and reaches forward to run a hand over his warm chest, stopping once her palm finds his quickening heartbeat. She catches his eyes as his hand wraps around hers, holding it in place. Every inch of his body, every piece of his soul stitched back together, utterly hers.

 She smiles as happiness thrums through her, her nimble fingers sliding up his chest and into his hair as their lips meet once more. Kane wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. In this moment, nothing can touch them. The fire between them defying darkness, defying death itself, as they bind themselves to each other forevermore.

 We FADE to them silently settling on the bed. Abby below, Kane above, eyes locked, knowing what comes next; ready for it. _No more wasted time._ She gently pulls his neck down to bring him to her lips once more, on the edge of consummating the love they found in each other against all odds. On the cusp of a new beginning, no matter what comes their way…

 They continue as we PAN AWAY and FADE TO BLACK.

 

 

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writing Kane and Abby's first time was extremely important to me and a process that took me quite some time to figure out. I had many other ideas for them to do and say in this scene, but in the end, I couldn't feature it all. Instead of focused on allowing them talk about the trauma they've endured (as they weren't able to onscreen) as I think it's a necessary step before reaching that level of intimacy. I also made this the first time both said "I love you" to each other, as we never got to see the first time they did that on the show either and I'm sure it happened during this time.


End file.
